War
by Alexander Ripley
Summary: The Ori are not the only ones who are on a crusade. Stargate Sg-1 /Battlestar Galactica crossover


**Disclaimer: I do not own SG1 or nBSG.**

The Ancients do not interfere. This is the official policy and it is enforced harshly, sometimes at the cost of millions of lives. However now that the Ori were attacking the galaxy and the Ancients themselves felt in true danger they decided to be a little more liberal on the subject.

Especially since the Ori already were semi breaking the rules with Adria and the whole crusade. Several plans were formed. And considering it was the Ancients who knew practically nothing about wars except how to lose them most of the plans were either completely moronic or overtly complicated to the point where the chances of success were about zero. In the end most agreed that they should consider the possibility of using Moros's plan and give the earthlings a few clues.

However one of the ancients thought that giving such a weapon to someone as insane as the people from Earth was just asking for trouble. He then proceeded to ditch the endless debates and semi broke the rules himself. Seeing as how he only messed with a few faster then light drives, "accidentally" dropped off some coordinates and manifested as a vision once or twice it wasn't even breaking the rules so much. And since he did it a tiny nearby dwarf galaxy that nobody cared about it.

And, so two weeks later in the Ori Galaxy a strange almost star shaped ship suddenly appeared above an Ori planet. The Prior on the surface quickly found out that someone was running a scan on the whole planet and fearing that the it was the Tau'ri , a mothership was quickly dispatched.

It was quickly determined that this ship was defiantly not from Earth and lacking experience in first contacts with other species they decided to follow the old procedure. Give them a quick lecture of the virtues of the Ori and tell them to either bow down or be destroyed. The answer from the ship was the usual one namely arming their weapons and firing all they got . And seeing as how the Ori's shields are the best in several galaxies the result was predictable. Namely not even a scratch on them. Naturally the Ori responded in kind and quickly crippled the ship. Everything going as usual until the ship sent one simple message

"There is no other god but God."

And then the crippled alien ship proceeded to self destruct itself while the fighters it released escaped seemingly blinking out of space in an unfamiliar form of FTL travel

The alien ship and especially the fighters that seemed to posses a type of unknown hyper drive raised limited interest but considering it's technological inferiority it was deemed not a true threat and all the resources went back to conquering the new galaxy. In hindsight this was a big mistake

One year later hell was unleashed in the Ori galaxy. Dozens and dozens of the same star shaped ships appeared over the most heavily populated planets and unleashed nuclear hell. But this was just the beginning. The fighters comings out from the ships themselves proceeded to split up throughout the whole galaxy and attack everything in sight, even the smallest of villages weren't spared from the brutal attack.

The Ori were taken completely by surprise. Residing in another galaxy and with the confidence they had from their nigh invincible ships had made them completely neglect building up any kind of defensive system. After all who could attack them? To them the massive power of their mother ships and the Priors stationed on every planet offered more then enough protection for the rather primitive planets in their galaxy. As it was the Priors were nearly helpless against fighters and orbital bombardment and although the motherships won every fight there was simply not enough of them. They simply couldn't handle the thousands of rapidly jumping FTL ships. The alien fighters didn't care about death only about completing their mission and there were so many of them that Ori barely managed to protect a few planets.

They had some victories as well. They managed to destroy two of the capital star shaped ships that attacked them before they had a chance to escape but that made difference. It was a complete disaster. 70% of all populated worlds were reduced to ash and a big part were damaged seriously. Less then 5% had managed to pull through completely unscathed. All shipyards or more like random places where ships were build were destroyed

The Ori were completely overwhelmed and almost in panic. The change from an aggressive expansionist theocracy to a victim was completely unexpected. And even worse. The Ancients blocked them from using their powers to find out about the attackers. Weakened as they were the Ori didn't dare to challenge this. The only consolation was that they managed to blame this attack on the Tau'ri but it was hard to say how well this propaganda worked since it seemed that for every person who's hatred and determination burned even brighter they were five who became so terrified of the earthlings that they were willing to abandon the crusade and were even willing to surrender.

And two day later came the second attack. This time the Ori were prepared. The motherships stood proudly and protected the most valuable worlds while squadrons of fighters protected the others. It was a harsh battle but Ori warriors were burning with righteous anger and fought fiercely repelling almost all of the attacks from reaching the planets

However what the Ori didn't expect was that the second space attack was just a diversion for the ground attacks. The Stargates activated on all the surviving planets and from the safety of the dead worlds thousands of troops invaded. For the first time the worshipers of the Ori saw their enemy in person and they were terrified. Those were not humans. Those were abominations. Demonic machines forged from evil powers. The Ori soldiers who for the most part were farmers that never even used weapons before the crusade were no match for the deadly Centurions. Even the Priors were finally overwhelmed by the sheer numbers. The villages were wiped out. Only a few woman were left alive and taken back through the Stargate

And even worse on the planets protected solely by fighters the demonic creatures didn't come alone. They were accompanied by their own fighters. And despite their superiority the Ori fighters stood no chance when they were attack from both sides at the same time.

After the second day of the genocide only twelve planets remained. The Ori were in complete panic. Going from ruling an entire galaxy to a handful of planets full of people with a shaken faith completely terrified them. They never felt so weak and powerless. They had to concentrate their entire energy to shielding their galaxy. If the Ancient were to find out how they much they were weakened it might be fatal. And of course since whenever you think things can't get any worse they always do it came as a rather big surprise to them to see their daughter Adria returning unconscious through the Supergate. A rather short lived surprise since just a few seconds afterwards the ancient weapon activated and killed them all.

And Adria herself was rather surprised once she woke up to find out that her galaxy was completely decimated, the Ori were dead and she was reduced to ruling just a dozen planets like some common System Lord. The fact that she had the most powerful fleet in several Galaxies wasn't much of a consolation considering the other massive problems.

But Adria didn't despair. She was the Orici so she got to work. She constructed defensive systems around all the remaining planets .Powerful satellites weapons that would deal with any ships, fighters or missiles. Impenetrable shields around the cities, shield protected Stargates for all the planets accessible only to the Priors and other select few who were trusted enough to know the codes. The planets were now as secure as a fortress. Nothing could touch them. So Adria began making plans to restore her power. First she sent ships to search for the vile enemy who attacked them, then she began preparing to revitalize her planets and colonize new ones. It may take a few hundred years and a lot of technology but she would restore the population then she would ascend before their eyes . She would be a power beyond understanding. One person who will have the power from an entire galaxy, maybe even two. She would be a god among insects. The Ancients will learn to fear her…right before they die. But sadly all those nice thoughts were interrupted once her visitor entered. But she didn't mind this visitor. He was renowned among all the worlds. A simple farmer, who through the strength of his faith led one of the few decisive victories against the metal abominations. It was always a pleasure to hear his passionate preaching.

"Leoben , my dear servant. Tell me how does the construction of the new food factories proceed ? Shall we have enough food to supply all planets? I worry for my people"

"There won't be a need for the Orici to worry anymore." he said with a sad smile" When God's anger awakens, even the mighty shall fall.." he continued in the tone he usually reserved for preaching. And then he opened his robes to reveal what quite clearly looked like an intricate explosive device.

Adria quickly reached with her mind to activate the shield in her pendant. Only to find out that it wasn't there. Horrified she looked over to see it dangling from the hand of her beautiful blond handmaiden Sixta. Impossible was the last thought that went through her head before the explosion took her life and a big part of the palace disturbing the serene beauty of Celestis.

Later that day all twelve planets hailed the hero Leoben who brought with himself a large golden chest .It was to be a present that would bring them closer to the Ori.. And in a way it did.

Four months later on SG-1 arrived in the Odyssey in what they thought was a last ditch attempt to stop the overwhelming power of the Ori. But instead they found a dead galaxy with the only signs of life being a half crippled and starving fleet of Ori motherships that seemed to be fighting each other. To say they were shocked when one side hailed them and asked for mercy in exchange for unconditional surrender was a surprise would be an understatement. But never one to miss an opportunity they accepted and helped them eliminate the enemy ships. And so the Ori were once and for all destroyed and everybody was happy. Well until a very annoying refugee fleet decided to come to Earth

**This fic was inspired by the rather astounding lack of competence of alien races in the SG universe when it comes to war. And I couldn't help but think that a well coordinated surprise attack from someone as brutal as the Cylons or… Earth humans would completely destroy them. So I thought I would give it a go. **

_**Ok so i see that a lot of people are wondering how exactly the Cylons managed to win. It's called hit and run tactics. You jump nuke and run away before the motherships come. Or use groundtroops, so that the motherships are unable to help in fear of wiping out the whole village. Considering the planets don't seem to have any sophisticated defense systems and are at a rather primitive level i think this should work perfectly if you are brutal enough to do it. Superior technology will almost always fall to suprior tactics as SG-1 has been proving us all these years**_

_**Also i see there is some confusion about the finale as well.. The Cylons didn't managed to damage even a single mothership. They were crippled simply because once their leaders and their whole worlds were gone and they were left alone the violent side of human nature came forth. So they started fighting each other.**_

_**Lastly i was wondering myself if the Cylons would manage to inflitrate the Ori galaxy but considering the mere existance of unbelievers there especially the fact that they are mere vilalgers with no experience in this line of work leads me to believe that professional inflitrators like the Cylons will manage any case i think mass nuclear holocaust against their planets is a bit more realistic way to defeat them then the usual deux ex machina SG-1 uses. But oh well that's just me :)**_


End file.
